Dawn of Arcana: Another lovesory
by Sayumi97
Summary: Ein Liebepaar aus Dawn of Arcana mal anders. [AquilxLoki]


So das ist meine allererste Fanfiction. Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut in sowas, musste aber unbedingt diese Geschichte schreiben.

Aquil las den Zettel wieder und wieder. "Triff mich im Rosengarten. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen". "Was hat er zu besprechen? Hat er es etwa herausgefunden? Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein."  
sprach er zu sich selbst.  
Sp ter am Abend als die D mmerung schon eintraf begab Aquil sich zum Rosengarten. Er sah Loki hinter einer sch n bewachsenen, leuchtend roten Rosenhecke stehen.  
"Aquil? Tritt n her. Ich erwarte dich bereits seit einer Weile." sagte Loki mit sanfter Stimme, w hrend er sanft ber die Bl tter der wohlriechenden Rosen.  
"Was hast du mir zu erz hlen?" fragte Aquil noch immer unsicher, ob sein Geheimnis gel ftet wurde.  
"Nun es betrifft dich, Aquil" sagte Loki z gerlich.  
Oh nein. Hat er es doch herausgefunden? DOch wird er nichts sagen. Und wenn ich ihn zu Schweigen bringen muss.  
Aquil wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Loki seinen Dolch blitzschnell aus seiner Halterung nahm und schnitt die sch nste Rose von dem wohlgeformten Strauch. Er hielt das blutrote Gew chs Aquil entgegen und sagte:" ich liebe dich".  
Aquil erstarrte. Unf hig etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Der Klo in seinem Hals lie es einfach nicht zu.  
Loki fuhr fort:" Ich habe lange dar ber nachgedacht, unwillig es zu akzeptieren. Es gab so viele Konflikte.  
Mensch und Untermensch. Prinz und Diener. Mann und Mann. Doch ich wollte und konnte meine Gef hle einfach nicht mehr zur ckhalten. Ich will dich. Ich liebe dich, Aquil. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich.  
es schmerzt einfach zu sehr. Wie empfindest du? Nimmst du es an, dann bin ich der gl cklichste Mann weit und breit. Doch lehnst du ab, werde ich sofort verschwinden. Ich werde ich nicht weiter bel stigen."  
"I-Ich" stotterte Aquil. Dann fasste er all sein Mut zusammen :"Ich bin erleichtert. Ich erwartete schon das Schlimmste. Ich dachte du h ttest mein tiefstes Geheimnis entdeckt. Doch ist es v llig anders. Du hast meine Tr ume erf llt. Meine tiefsten W nsche wurden erf llt. Drum werde ich dir nun mein dunkelstes Geheimnis offenbaren" er hielt kurz inne.  
"Schon seid meinem zehnten Lebensjahr verh lle ich mich. Seit der Zeit in der man Zeichen des Geschlechts erkennt. Nun schon f nfzehn Jahre trage ich diese weiten Gew nder auf Wunsch meines Vaters. Er wollte eine rein m nnliche Reinfolge. Es zeugt von Ehre un Stolz. Es hei t ein K nig mit nichts als S hnen ist auserw hlt u erst m chtig. Doch bin ich kein Mann. Ich wurde als M dchen geboren und bin als Frau herangewachsen. Mir wurde angewiesen Frauen zu meiden, denn sie k nnten meine wahre Gestalt erkennen. Dieses Risiko konnte ich nicht eingehen, denn wenn jemand erkannt h tte dasich nicht des m nnlichen Geschlechts bin, w rde ich get tet. Meine Geburt berlebte ich nur, weil meine Mutter f r mein Leben k mpfte. Vor berraschung weiteten sich Lokis Augen. "Du bist eine Frau?" "Richtig. Ein Konflikt weniger, nicht wahr?"  
"Ich verstehe richtig, dass du mich w hlst?" fragte Loki gespannt mit vor Freude glitzernden Augen.  
"Ja dem ist so. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, doch konnte ich dir mein Geheimnis nicht offenbaren, bevor ich sicher sein kann, dass ich nicht als einzige so empfinde."  
"Aber bist du nicht in Gefahr, jetzt da ich dein Geheimnis kenne wird dein Vater dich doch t ten?" "Wir m ssen von hier verschwinden. Noch heute Nacht. Die Sonne wird in etwa acht Stunden wieder aufgehen.  
Wir sollten noch vorher aufbrechen. Es wird schwer mich von meinem Bruder zu verabschieden, doch ist es mir das wert. Wirst du Nakaba verlassen k nnen?" plante sie.  
"Ich habe mir das schon lange im Vorraus berlegt. Ich werde sie verlassen k nnen. Ich habe es tats chlich vorab mit ihr gekl rt. Auch wenn es mir schwer f llt werde ich mich von ihr trennen."  
"Nun gut. Dann pack ich mir ein paar Sachen zusammen und dann k nnen wir aufbrechen" sagte Aquil und wandte sich schn von Loki ab, doch rief er sie zur ck.  
"Aquil!" er hielt kurz inne "Ich liebe dich". Er beugte sich zu Aquil herunter und k sste sie sanft.  
"Ich liebe dich auch" hauchte sie und erwiderte den Kuss. Erst sanft dann immer wilder. Als sie sich l sten sagte Aquil "Ich werde nun gehen. Wir treffen uns am Hafen"

S . Das wars auch schon. Denn Rest k nnt ihr euch denken oder so.

Ich lese momentan Dawn of Arcana und eine Freundin von mir hatte immer diese Vorstellung, dass Aquil ein M dchen ist (mittlerweile glaube ich ihr sogar).  
Und um mich aufzuheitern fing sie dann damit an Loki und Aquil als Liebespaar darzustellen.  
Nat rlich wird es nie so sein (und das will ich glaub ich auch nicht), aber es hat mich sehr erheitert.

Ich hoffe euch hat diese kurze Story gefallen. Mir hats auf jeden Fall Spa gemacht ^-^ 


End file.
